Music of the Heart
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A series of one shots based on some of my favorite characters stories....latest story "One Boy" a LaySpin fic
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Music of the Heart-**

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH...it just inspires me._

* * *

**_Gotta Go My Own Way: _**

_Note: The title of this fic is from a song in High School Musical 2...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in **italics**_

--

Spinelli couldn't believe what was happening. He had poured his heart out to the Blonde One...writing her a sonnet...telling her that though she wasn't ready to fall in love with him just yet he's be waiting and in the meantime he's be her friend.

"_I gotta say what's on my mind_," Lulu said after Spinelli finished reading, "_Something about us doesn't seem right these days_."

Spinelli looked at her confused.

"Please don't tell me," Spinelli said, "your falling for the unworthy one aren't you."

Lulu nodded and sat down at the table across from him.

"Yea," she said, "but before you say anything..."

"What do you expect me to say Blonde One," Spinelli said, "that the Jackal is happy for you, that you opened up your heart?"

"Something like that," Lulu said, "I mean damn it Spinelli you need to get over this infatuation you have with me."

Music played faintly from the jukebox as Spinelli looked at the blonde, his heart breaking.

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever We Try_

_Somehow the plan is rearranged_

Lulu gave him an apologetic look, yet the word sorry wouldn't spring from her lips.

"_It's so hard to say_," Lulu said, "_But I gotta do what's right for me, you'll be okay_."

"I'll be okay Blonde One," Spinelli said, "that's all you can say...I'll be okay."

A tear swelled up in her eyes. He didn't like the fact he was making her this way.

"_I've got to go move on and be what I am,_" Lulu said, _"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_."

Spinelli looked at her and a thought occurred in his mind, maybe he could talk her out of it.

"Before you go and sleep with the unworthy one," Spinelli said, "there is something that you need to know."

"What is it now Spinelli," Lulu said standing up and leaning against the counter.

"While I was confirming the unworthy one's paternity," Spinelli said, "I found out some information on his most worthy mother...a woman you know all too well."

Lulu couldn't believe it, Spinelli the most trustworthy guy she knew was lying to her and telling her Logan was her brother so she wouldn't sleep with him.

"Spinelli," Lulu said a bit upset, "_We might find our place in this world someday."_

"You mean there is still hope Blonde One," Spinelli asked a change in his tone.

Lulu shrugged as she headed for the door.

"_But at least for now_," Lulu said, "_I've gotta go my own way_."

--

Spinelli was now sitting on his laptop mulling over what had just happened. He wanted to tell her he was sorry but seeing as she was pissed off he began to type up a letter that he knew she would never read.

**Dear Blonde One,**

_Don't want to leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to gray_

_And it's just too hard...to watch it all...slowly fade away_

He wished for a sign that something would turn out right for him when suddenly the door opened and Cooper Barrett and Maxie Jones come into the diner.

"I told you he came on to me Coop," Maxie said.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Cooper said, "and you know what no matter who kissed who Logan's lips touched your mouth."

Spinelli's eyes lit up and he smiled in triumph as he continued to listen to Cooper and Maxie fight.

"_I'm leavin' today_," Cooper said to the blonde he was with, "_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_."

"But Coop," Maxie said.

"_You'll be okay,_" Cooper said heading upstairs, his girlfriend following her.

--

A little bit after the altercation Lulu returned and looked at Spinelli.

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "I took some time to breathe and I'm sorry."

"Apology always accepted Blonde One," Spinelli said, "however while you were gone I heard most important news straight from the Clean Cut Cadet's mouth."

"Cooper," Lulu asked, "what does Cooper have to do with things?"

"I overheard him and the Mouthy One in a fight," Spinelli said, "apparently he walked into the Unworthy one's apartment to see him locking lips with his girlfriend."

"Spinelli not again," Lulu said turning her back to him, "_I've got to go move on and be what I am_."

"But Blonde One," Spinelli interjected but Lulu ignored.

"_I just don't belong here_," She continued, "_I hope you understand_."

"Yes I understand," Spinelli nodded, "We_ might find our place in this world someday_."

She gave him a sad smile as Logan entered the diner giving her a kiss on the cheek. She took his hand and gave one last word to Spinelli.

"_But at least for now_," She said sadly, "_I've gotta go my own way_."

Logan looked at Spinelli then back to her.

"So," Logan said, "ready to go."

She nodded leaving the diner and not turning back.

--

The next day Spinelli went to the Police station to get some sage advice from Stone Cold. He had pretended to be one of Jason's attorneys and got right in to talk to him. After his conversation he wanted to find his Blonde One. To tell her that if she wanted to get involved with Logan Hayes he wouldn't judge her, not to say he wouldn't be happy about it because he wasn't.

He entered the Metro Court to see her talking to the Valkyrie Carly. Oh how he hoped that if the Fair Blonde One wasn't destined to be his true love that they could one day have a friendship as good as the Valkyrie and Stone Cold.

Lulu realized he was watching her and smiled. Carly knew they needed space so she walked away.

Spinelli took a step closer to the Blonde and got down on his knees.

"_What about us what about everything we've been through_," Spinelli said, "I mean being captured by evil Al's goons, the Hostage Crises..."

"_What about trust_," Lulu said.

"_You know I never wanted to hurt you," _Spinelli said.

Lulu shook her head. She was hurt by Spinelli but at the same time she knew she was making him hurt just as much if not more so.

"_What about me_," Lulu asked, "I mean I want to be with Logan but knowing how you feel..."

"_What am I supposed to do_," Spinelli asked.

"Be there," Lulu said, "don't fight with me or him...who knows maybe one day the two of you will learn to get along."

Spinelli rolled his eyes as Lulu looked at her watch.

"I promised Logan I'd meet him," Lulu said, "_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_."

Lulu pulled Spinelli up and gave him a hug as she exited the hotel.

Spinelli stayed standing in place, taking the last traces of her perfume that was lingering in the air.

"_Miss you_," he whispered.

**THE END...**

_I hope you like...keep a lookout for other one shots that I may add here..._


	2. If I Could Have You Back

**Music of the Heart-**

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH...it just inspires me...some will be based on storylines while others will be completely AU_

* * *

**If I could have you back: A Lulu/Spinelli/Georgie fic**

_Note: The title of this fic is from a song by Aly and AJ...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in **italics**_

**_--_**

Spinelli was a bit upset at the fact that the so called love of his life Lulu Spencer was getting cozy with the Unworthy One...otherwise known as Logan Hayes. He tried everything in his power to keep her from going to the dark side from composing her a sonnet for her birthday to trying to tell her why the unworthy one was in fact unworthy. In the end though he let her go her own way and pursue his nemesis knowing that if you loved someone let them go and if they come back then they'd be yours forever. He needed to do something to help him get over it so he sat at Kelly's to lament only to see her.

"Hi Spinelli," she said to him giving him a sad smile. She knew that she was probably the last person he wanted to see.

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said taking a deep breath as he continued, "_On the subject of you being gone forever, I still can't believe it, I can't see it,__ I should just stop counting days."_

"I'm here right now Spinelli," Lulu said, "your trusted friend, your Blonde One, I mean I need to meet Logan soon but..."

Spinelli shook his head. He hated being second best to her.

"_On the subject of the future_," Spinelli continued, "_Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open-ended, and pretend it could go either way_."

"You know it can't Spinelli," Lulu said, "You're my trusted friend, kind of like a brother."

"That never stopped you from sleeping with your step brother," Spinelli said, "remember film guy."

"Dillon was different," Lulu said.

"How was he different Blonde One," Spinelli said, "You said I'm like your brother he was actually your brother."

"Step brother," Lulu said.

"Whatever," Spinelli said.

"I don't want to start another fight," Lulu said.

"Good," Spinelli said, "neither then I."

"Well then," Lulu said.

"Well," Spinelli said.

"Logan's waiting," Lulu said, "I just came by to see if Mike posted the schedule."

Spinelli let Lulu pass to do her thing as he slumped into a chair and took a sip of his Orange Soda before typing down a note on his laptop. Lately he's been doing that allot, writing notes to Lulu that she'd never see.

Blonde One-

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back _

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

Spinelli paused looking at what he wrote.

"If only I could approve the unworthy one," Spinelli mumbled to himself, "maybe then the Blonde One and I wouldn't constantly be at odds."

He continued to type...

_On the other hand it would be _

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I could have you back _

--

Georgie Jones was behind the counter at Kelly's and watched the altercation. She had once told Lulu that she could go for a guy like Spinelli but at the same time could never pursue him knowing that his heart belonged to Lulu...It would be like Dillon all over again. Speaking of Dillon Quartermaine she never admitted but even after the whole Lulu situation she still carried a place for him in her heart though he was probably all over some starlet in LA right at that moment. She sat behind the counter writing to her first love...

Dillon-

_On the topic of the time we spent together_

_I can't say I never wondered if you ever think about these days_

Spinelli got up and headed over to the young girl.

"Hey," Spinelli said.

"Hey," Georgie said, "so what was going on with Lulu?"

"Fighting over her involvement with the unworthy one," Spinelli said.

"It's become a habit," Georgie said.

Spinelli nodded.

"Tell me this," Spinelli said, "how did you learn to move on when you found out that the Film Guy was unfaithful to you?"

"To be honest," Georgie said, "though I thought about pursuing something with Pete."

"Professor Marquez," Spinelli questioned rolling his eyes.

"That would be the Pete in question," Georgie said, "anyway it seemed Dillon was genuinely jealous...so I broke it off...but then."

"Then," Spinelli replied.

"Then all of a sudden he was chasing Lulu again," Georgie said, "at first I thought it was because he saw you and Milo and thought if he couldn't have her no one could."

"Then," Spinelli said.

"Then I realized it was over for good," Georgie said, "I mean the guys across the country you think I could get over him now that I don't see him everyday."

"You are the lucky one," Spinelli said, "I have to see the Blonde One with hat Knuckle Scraper everyday...I wish there was a way to get over it."

"Maybe there is Spinelli," Georgie said smiling.

Spinelli gave her a hug thanking her for her support and headed out.

Georgie knew now she wouldn't be sending her letter but thought she should at least finish it to exorcize Dillon from her life...

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back _

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes _

_On the other hand it would be _

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I could have you back_

--

A few weeks had passed and in that time Georgie and Spinelli realized that by being together they could work as a support system in getting over their first loves. The two of them were sitting together at the Coffee House on what looked like a date when Lulu busted into the place in tears.

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "you were right about Logan."

"Excuse me for a second," Spinelli said to Georgie as he got up and headed outside with Lulu.

Georgie nodded at him though she was worried that her time with him would be for nothing now that Lulu had come to her senses.

"L-Logan told me he loved me," Lulu said, "that I was the best thing that happened to him then...then."

Lulu paused to wipe her tears with her shirt sleeve. She was too distraught to realize Spinelli wasn't offering his shoulder for her to lean on or giving her words of wisdom, not even a Told you so.

"Then he tells me he needs to be honest," Lulu said, "that he made some kind of bet with Maxie that if he slept with me she would bed him..."

"That jerk," Spinelli said.

"Anyway," Lulu said, "I'm not going to close my heart...Spinelli I realize that since Logan and I got together things between us have sucked...but I'd like to try again."

"Try what again," Spinelli said.

"Being friends like we once were," Lulu said, "maybe eventually more so."

"I'm sorry Blonde One," Spinelli said, "_It's game over, you lost this round._"

Lulu looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry to kick you when your already down," Spinelli said, "I mean I can still be your friend but that's it."

"What do you mean that's it," Lulu asked.

"It's karma really," Spinelli said, "_And now I guessed I've turned you down_."

Lulu was still confused.

"Spinelli," Lulu asked, "what do you mean turned me down."

He took a deep breath and lead her back into the coffeehouse where Georgie was sitting. He pointed to her and smiled.

"The supportive younger sibling and I," Spinelli said, "we're kind of dating."

"Dating," Lulu repeated.

Spinelli said.

"_Thanks for all the lessons learned,"_ Spinelli said, "_I'm taking in what I have heard_."

He gave Lulu a friendly hug then gave Georgie a kiss on her cheek.

"_Practice makes perfect_," he whispered into his date's ear.

--

Lulu had heard Karma was a bitch but she never thought the statement to be more true until she saw how genuinely happy Spinelli was with Georgie. She envied the young girl for the second time in her life. The first time was when she had been dating Dillon, and now when she was with Spinelli. As she walked down the docks she put her hand in her pocked and pulled out a crumpled photograph of Spinelli and looked at it in tears thinking to herself...

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back _

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes _

_On the other hand it would be _

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision -_

_If I could have you back..._

**THE END...**

_I hope you like...keep a lookout for other one shots that I may add here..._


	3. Flattery

**Music of the Heart-**

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH...it just inspires me._

* * *

**Flattery:**

A Georgie and Logan Fic:

Note: The title of this fic is from a song by Aly and AJ again...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in _italics _

* * *

Georgie Jones sat perched at her usual spot behind the counter of Kelly's Diner, a place that held a lot of history for her. For example the old pay phone that hung by the door was where she first encountered Dillon Quartermaine. It was on a whim she had kissed him that spring afternoon that seemed like forever ago. That one kiss lead into a long rollercoaster ride of emotion that though she would always treasure she also longed to forget. Kelly's was also where she played witness to the lives of others which she was doing that afternoon. She witnesses Spinelli typing away on his laptop, most likely looking up information for Sonny Corinthos the local mob boss. She heard the moans and groans from upstairs where her sister Maxie and her boy tow Cooper Barrett making love in his apartment upstairs. And she watched as the local bad boy Logan Hayes entered to get his morning coffee and stir up trouble.

"Hey there sweetheart," Logan said sliding into a stool at the counter, "you know what I like."

He gave her his trademark smirk which would drive any girl crazy, anyone except for Georgie.

She was still nursing her broken heard and would not fall for his charms.

"_Please, don't flatter yourself_," Georgie said as she poured him his coffee, "_You're not the only one this heart has ever felt."_

Logan nodded at her.

"Lulu told me all about last summer," Logan said, "It sucks you know...the way Dillon treated both of you."

"It wasn't Dillon's fault," Georgie said, "but I'm sure that's the way princess Lulu made it out to be..."

"_Please, don't exaggerate_," Logan said.

"I'm not," Georgie said, "Lulu along with Lorenzo Alcazar's son Diego plotted to tear us apart...and succeeded."

Georgie began to tear up a bit. That last summer was a time in her life that she had longed to forget. She then wiped her tears and took a deep breath turning to move on. Logan however prevented it as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't tell me you're okay_," Logan said as he brought his tone to a whisper, "_okay_."

"_Okay_," Georgie whispered back.

After Logan left Georgie felt something she never thought she would feel again...love. However how could she possibly love Logan Hayes? He was obsessed with that boyfriend stealer Lulu Spencer along with every other guy in the town. Georgie was the nicest girl and yet because of Lulu she felt like damaged goods.

--

Later that day Georgie returned to Kelly's to cover Lulu's shift. She had assumed Lulu had planed to go on a hot date with Logan so when he returned to the diner for the second time that day she was caught off guard.

"Have you been here all day," Logan asked seeing her at her spot behind the counter.

Georgie shook her head.

"I'm covering for Lulu actually," Georgie said, "she's not with you."

Logan shook his head.

"She's babysitting her nephew Spencer," Logan said, "apparently the one day the nanny has off is the one day Nickolas and Emily can have alone time."

Georgie nodded. She had seen Emily come in between shifts at the hospital. Her rotation schedule was grueling and Georgie didn't know how she could do it.

"So," Georgie said, "the usual."

"Not tonight," Logan said, "I'm in the mood for something a bit sweeter coffee."

"Mike backed cookies earlier and," Georgie said as Logan shook his head.

"_I will admit, if you admit it,"_ Logan said_, "It's harder than we both thought."_

"What's harder," Georgie asked.

"Let's just say I'm not in the mood for cookies either," Logan said leaning over the counter of the empty diner and kissing her. The kiss was short yet passionate. As Georgie pulled back she turned around.

"_It's easier to fall apart,"_ Georgie said, _"Look where we are."_

Logan nodded in understanding.

"You're trying to get over Dillon," Logan said, "and here I come along a guy whose dating the girl who took him from you."

"Talk about karma," Georgie said dryly.

Logan nodded leaving without saying another word.

As he left the diner Georgie headed to the door passing the phone booth and moving her hand across it.

"_I can forgive it, I can't forget it,"_ she spoke to no one in particular, _"You left me here with all these scars."_

She closed her eyes and pictured her and Dillon. All the adventures they shared, good and bad.

"Dillon," she said into space_, "you can't deny the hardest part; I'm not in your arms."_

--

The next day she sat during the breakfast shift awaiting him to come. He didn't and the sadness of his absence must have shown because Spinelli came over to talk to her.

"What's got the loyal little sister down," Spinelli asked.

"Believe me if I told you Spinelli," Georgie said, "You would think I'm crazy."

"The Jackal doesn't judge," Spinelli said, "so what is the secret pain that is bothering you."

"It's Logan," Georgie began.

"What did the Unworthy One do now," Spinelli asked annoyed. Logan was never his favorite person and he didn't want to see another person he cared for get hurt by him.

"It's more of what he didn't do," Georgie said.

Spinelli took a deep breath and shook his head. First the Blonde One and now it seemed the Loyal Little Sister had fallen under his spell. He said no more after this and went back to work.

--

After her shift she strolled along the docks when suddenly she felt a hand grab her. She tried to scream but no sound came out. As she turned to see her captor her eyes were met with a face she longed to see yet at the same time wished she's never see again.

"_We're more hurt than we appear,"_ Logan said to her.

"Logan what the..." Georgie began as he kissed her again, _"The world will never know."_

He whispered this last line to her.

"I thought," Georgie began, "that you and Lulu...you were..."

"I admit I think...thought Lulu was cute," Logan said, "but she is too...too."

"Complicated," Georgie said attempting to fill in the blank.

"Exactly," Logan said, "anyway _we both have tasted tears, my dear_."

"Ok," Georgie said, "so we both had someone stomp on our heart...right."

"_You're denying what I say_," Logan questioned.

Georgie nodded.

"_Don't act like its okay,"_ Georgie said, _"Cuz it's not okay."_

"What isn't okay," Logan asked.

"Us," Georgie said, "This...you grabbing me like that..."

"Come on brown eyes," Logan begged as she turned away, _"I will admit, if you admit it."_

"What," Georgie asked, _"that It's harder than we both thought."_

"Exactly," Logan said_, "It's easier to fall apart."_

"Please don't do this Logan," Georgie said, "_Look where we are_...were on the docks where you grabbed me for god sakes."

"You've said that," Logan replied, "Would you rather something else. Say be at Jakes...say six ish."

Georgie rolled her eyes at the invitation and walked away. It wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no.

--

She arrived home and slumped down on her couch. Maxie heard her and came downstairs.

"Why so down in the dumps sis," Maxie asked, "did Saint Lulu flaunt her man candy around our again."

"Stop," Georgie said, "just stop."

"What," Maxie asked.

"Nothing," Georgie said, "I need to be alone."

She headed upstairs and looked at photos of her and Dillon. Dillon was like a ghost that continued to haunt her mind. She didn't think she deserved to move on from a guy like him especially with a bad boy like Logan.

"_I can forgive it; I can't forget it,_" Georgie said_, "You left me here with all these scars."_

Popsicle, Maxie's dog made his way into the room and Georgie scooped him up. As the dog curled up in her lap she continued to lament.

"_And you can't deny the hardest part,"_ she said, _"I'm not in your arms."_

--

Logan stood at Jake's. He was normally the kind of guy to show up fashionably late however for Georgie he wanted to be on time. To show her he was a gentleman. As his watch read six fifteen he shook his head.

"_It's not in the cards,"_ He said to himself ordering a beer from Coleman, _"It's not in the stars."_

Suddenly he felt a hand grab him from behind, pulling him into an embrace.

"_I'm not sorry_," Georgie whispered to him, "_I'm not sorry."_

She kissed him again.

"_You're not sorry,"_ Logan agreed.

"I think I love you Logan Hayes," Georgie said,_ "I will admit, if you admit it."_

"I knew you'd come to your senses Georgie Girl," Logan said, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Georgie smiled her all too sweet smile at him and whispered in his ear as they began to dance.

"_Just please, don't flatter yourself."_

**THE END**


	4. Little Wonders

**Music of the Heart-**

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH (or Night Shift in this case) ...it just inspires me._

* * *

**Little Wonders:**

A Night Shift Fic... ships are Robin/Jason, Patrick/Leyla, Spinelli/Jolene and Kelly/Andy

Note: The title of this fic is from a song by Rob Thomas...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in italics

* * *

It was supposed to be just another Saturday Night in the ER for the Doctors at General Hospital, however as they had by now learned, there was no such thing as normal. It all began earlier in the evening as Stacy Slone; a pregnant woman who also was HIV positive came into the ER. Dr. Lee knew the baby would be coming that night and prepared arrangements for Stacy to be transported to the 10th floor for an emergency C section; however she would never make it. Student Nurse Leyla Mir was given the responsibility to take Stacy upstairs but instead delegated the task to Jason Morgan and Damian Spinelli who just happened to be in the elevator already.

Spinelli panic stricken at the pained one began to bang on the buttons forgetting the warning that the wise one Toussaint had said. Suddenly the elevator stopped...the two men were trapped with the pregnant woman and had to take the matters of life and death into their own hands. So with Jason's pocket knife and Spinelli's cyber skills the duo performed the surgery...

It was a girl...

Jason handed the small bundle to Spinelli so that he could finish the surgery.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said panic stricken, he had realized that the mother was pale and lifeless.

Jason turned to his friend and spoke.

"_Let it go_," Jason said, "_Let it roll right off your shoulder_."

"But Stone Cold," Spinelli said pointing to Stacy.

"_Don't you know_," Jason continued, "_The hardest part is over_."

He then began to check on the mother, making sure she was still alive, and she was, barely. She was loosing allot of blood which wasn't good considering the situation she was in however soon they were saved as the doors opened.

Robin Scorpio was pissed as she saw all the blood that was now on the elevator floor.

"Jason," Robin said, "how could you."

He couldn't respond. He only had done what he had thought was right in the moment.

The baby was taken out of Spinelli's hands to be cleaned up and checked on as Dr. Lee took Stacy to finish things up.

Soon it was just Robin and Jason again, Patrick Drake Robin's sort of boyfriend was nowhere to be seen; last she heard he was with Dr. Leo Julian working on another patient.

Robin put her head on Jason's shoulder and cried.

Jason stroked her hair and whispered.

"_Let it in_," he said, "_Let your clarity define you_."

She cried

"_In the end_," he continued, _"We will only just remember how it feels."_

--

Spinelli stood outside the nursery; now all cleaned up from all the blood and dressed in scrubs. As he watched the 'Charmed One' lying there he thought to himself...

'_Our lives are made-In these small hours-These little wonders-These twists & turns of fate'_

He was shaken from his thoughts by the voice of his angel.

"Mr. Jackal," Jolene Crowell said, "I almost didn't recognize you."

Spinelli couldn't help but smile at the young blonde nursing student. Oh how his heart melted when she called him that.

"It was a very brave thing you and Mr. Morgan did in there," she said.

"It was all Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I just read the directions."

"Even so," Jolene said leaning over and kissing the boy on the cheek. It was the second time in a matter of weeks she had done this. Once her lips pulled back from his skin she was paged and had to leave him.

'_Time falls away,'_ Spinelli thought, _'But these small hours-These small hours still remain."_

--

Robin watched as the baby was placed in Stacy's hands. She was pleased for the moment mother and child was doing okay.

"Tell Jason thank you," Stacy said as she began to flat line.

Patrick came into the room and attempted to revive the new mother, however he couldn't.

"Patrick," Robin yelled, "try harder."

"I've tried the hardest I could," Patrick said, "It's too late she's dead."

"No," Robin said trying to grab the instruments from Patrick to revive the woman herself.

Patrick stopped her.

"_Let it slide,"_ Patrick said, _"Let your troubles fall behind you."_

Robin stormed out of the room without giving him another glance.

--

A few minutes later Leyla had been informed by fellow student nurse Regina Thomas that Stacy had died. She felt somewhat responsible; she shouldn't have left the woman alone. She had been flustered and when Patrick entered the room she dropped what she was holding.

"Dr.Drake," Leyla said.

Patrick smirked.

"You know you can call me Patrick," Patrick said.

"Patrick," Leyla said. Just the site of the neurosurgeon known by the females on staff as Dr. Hottie made her crack a smile.

"There it is," Patrick said about the smile.

"God a woman just died," Leyla said.

"Death happens in this line of work," Patrick said, "so doesn't life..."

Leyla nodded and waited to see where the doctor was going with this.

"_Let it shine,"_ Patrick said, _"Until you feel it all around you."_

Leyla nodded.

"Your also fighting with Dr. Scorpio aren't you," she said.

"Is it that obvious," Patrick asked.

Leyla nodded.

"_And I don't mind_," Leyla said,_ "If it's me you need to turn to."_

Patrick put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_We'll get by,"_ Patrick said. Leyla didn't know now if he was referring about the death or his love life, _"It's the heart that really matters in the end."_

--

In the stairwell Dr. Lee sat trying to hold back tears. Sure she had lost patients in the past but Stacy was different. She knew about Stacy's complications, in fact the labor could have been induced three weeks prior. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of Dr. Andy Archer. She gave him a half smile as he spoke.

"_Our lives are made,"_ he said, "_In these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate."_

Kelly smiled at him. Sure they shared a history, in the sense that they messed around with each other however Kelly was starting to form genuine feelings toward the man.

"_Time falls away,"_ he continued,_" But these small hours, these small hours still remain."_

--

Spinelli had heard about Stacy's death by now and guilt swelled up inside of him. He kept telling himself that if only he listened to the wise one, been gentler in pushing the elevator buttons none of this would have happened. Jason spotted him and knew he wasn't feeling good.

"Spinelli," Jason said, "what's happened?"

"It pains me to tell you this," Spinelli said, "but the Jackal has herd the most terrible news."

Jason prepared for the worst as he waited for Spinelli to speak again.

"The pained one didn't make it," Spinelli said.

Jason nodded. He knew Spinelli was sad but he also knew Robin probably needed more. Spinelli could tell Jason wanted to check on his friend so Spinelli gave him a nod of assurance that it would be ok to leave.

He pressed his hands upon the glass and talked to who seemed like no one but in reality he was talking to the newborn and her dearly departed mother.

"_All of my regret,"_ Spinelli said_, "Will wash away some how."_

He choked back tears as he continued.

"_But I can not forget_," he went on as Jolene rested her hand on his shoulder, "_The way I feel right now."_

--

Jason had found Robin alone on the hospital roof the sun slowly creeping up to announce the end of another night on the night shift.

"_In these small hours_," Robin said as Jason approached, "_These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate."_

"_These twists & turns of fate_," Jason repeated as she leaned on him.

"_Time falls away but these small hours_," Patrick said as he and Leyla sat down in the cafeteria,"_These small hours, still remain_."

"_Still remain_," Leyla said.

"_These little wonders_," Andy said as he and Kelly got changed to leave, "_These twists & turns of fate."_

"_Time falls away_," Kelly whispered giving him a kiss.

"_But these small hours_," Jolene said arm around Spinelli still standing outside the nursery.

"_These little wonders still remain_," Spinelli said.

**THE END**


	5. Whatever Will Be

**_Music of the Heart-_**

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH_

**Whatever Will Be:**

_A G-Spin fic_

Note: The title of this fic is from a song by Vanessa Hudgens...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in _italics _

* * *

Spinelli had been having a rough day. It all began when Maxie Jones kept pestering him about the fact that his best friend and crush Lulu Spencer was sleeping with the Unworthy One Logan Hayes. He had been through an emotional rollercoaster, lashing out at the DA of Darkness, telling Stone Cold about how Logan planted an unwanted kiss on Lulu back in May then later regretting said admission when Lulu came over to say goodbye before she left on her cruise and made it known that if harm came to Logan then Spinelli would be dead to her.

He was sitting on the couch at the penthouse wanting to release his anger yet at the same time knew violence would not be the answer to his prayers.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_," Spinelli thought, "_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_."

He paced the room. Thinking to himself 'what would Stone Cold do?' Spinelli then realized that his mentor would take some course of action. What action could he possibly take however? He couldn't go after Logan on his own because any harm to the Unworthy One would cause him to loose Lulu. He could move on, but that would ultimately be a defeat of hope that Lulu would com back to him.

He got back on the couch and put his hands on his head contemplating what to do.

'_But that's when quiet wisdom takes control_,' he thought, '_At least I've got a story no one's told_.'

There was a knock at his door. He knew the Blonde One was gone on her ocean voyage with her grandmother and that the fair Samantha wouldn't be showing her face anytime soon. He preyed it wasn't the DA of Darkness coming back for a second go. He took a deep breath getting up to check who dare enter the lair of Stone Cold at that hour.

--

Georgie Jones was standing on the other side of the door. She knew it was late and she was probably the last person Spinelli expected to see however Georgie had a secret. She was beginning to crush on Spinelli. Sure she knew she shouldn't have these feelings, she knew how much he liked Lulu the same girl who stole Dillon from her which was why she had previously promised herself to stay away.

As she knocked again she thought.

'_I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be'_

--

"Greetings Loyal Little sister," Spinelli said.

Georgie cringed. How she detested that nickname.

"I'm sorry," Georgie said, "did I come at a bad time."

Spinelli shook his head and invited her in. he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

"What brings you here," Spinelli asked.

"I came to seek your expertise," Georgie said indicating the bag se had, "you see Mike has this waffle iron that needs fixing so I thought..."

"The Jackal is not sure he can fix that," Spinelli said.

"Come on," Georgie said, "you did so well on the blender."

"Well my affection for fruit flavored concoctions helped me out with that project," Spinelli said, "but I guess I can give it a try."

Georgie smiled as he opened the bag.

As he began to fiddle with the mechanism he looked up at her.

"So," Spinelli said, "do you think I'm a wimp?"

Georgie shook her head.

"Why would you think that," she asked.

"I don't know," Spinelli said, "It's just that I'm not as aggressive as Logan and..."

"Let me stop you there," Georgie said, "I know I personally wouldn't be caught dead with a guy like Logan...I like guys who are a bit more..."

She paused to think of the perfect adjective.

"Quirky," she continued.

Spinelli smiled.

"_I've learned to take,"_ Spinelli said, "_The good, the bad and breathe_."

Georgie smiled. She was glad he was seeing that not all girls were attracted to the Logan's of the world however she was mistaken when he spoke again.

"But the Blonde One," Spinelli said, "she doesn't seem to fall for that kind of guy...I need to be to be other kind of guy can the Loyal Little Sister help me."

"First of all you shouldn't go change who you are," Georgie said, "second I really don't like you calling me that."

"But that's who you are," Spinelli said, "steadfast and true to the Mouthy One regardless of the schemes she pulls."

Georgie smiled. He hit that right on the ball.

"So then," Spinelli asked, "what should I do _'Cause?_"

Georgie shrugged.

"_Although we like to know what life's got planned_," Georgie said, "_No one knows if shooting stars will land_."

"You mean to say keep faith that everything will turn out right in the end," Spinelli said handing her the fixed appliance which she placed back in the bag. She nodded and he all at once grabbed her in an embrace. She highly enjoyed that however she knew the hug meant nothing more then a thank you.

"Thanks," Spinelli said, "my faithful friend and dispenser of wisdom."

Georgie smiled at the new nickname as she headed out.

--

As she sat at Kelly's the next morning Georgie watched Maxie fighting with her boyfriend Cooper Barrett when Logan entered.

'_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope,_' she thought.

Maxie and Cooper seemed so happy, she thought he would change her sister for the better, she was mistaken.

'_To imitate a child, falling backwards on the snow_,' Georgie continued to think.

Soon Cooper left and a bit after that so did Logan. Maxie then headed up to her sister.

"What is going on," Georgie asked, "what you have gotten yourself into this time."

"I slept with Logan," was all Maxie could say. Georgie assumed this was why Maxie and coop were fighting however in reality Coop had yet to know all the damage Maxie caused.

'_Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind,_" Maxie thought, '_But now I try to under-analyze."_

--

Spinelli entered the diner and rolled his eyes at Maxie before looking at Georgie.

"So how is the faithful friend and dispenser of wisdom this fine morning," Spinelli said.

Maxie rolled her eyes, since when was Georgie more then just the 'loyal little sister.'

"I'm good," Georgie said smiling and heading out back to the kitchen.

Maxie looked at Spinelli about to open her mouth when he stopped her.

"_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?"_ Spinelli said, " _Is the life I love caving in?."_

"If this is your way of asking me if what I said yesterday was true it is," Maxie said, "Lulu and Logan are sleeping together.

Spinelli gritted his teeth as Maxie smiled and gave a perky little giggle as to denote her work there was done as she headed out to find Logan.

Georgie came back and placed a waffle in front of him.

"For you," Georgie said, "on the house as a thank you for fixing the maker."

Spinelli gave her a small smile.

"_Is the weight on your mind_," Georgie asked, _"A heavy black bird caged inside?"_

Spinelli just nodded as he took a bite.

"Tastes good," Spinelli said.

"Glad you like it," Georgie said, "something different from your usual barbeque chips and orange soda."

Spinelli nodded.

"Stone Cold told me Logan would be safe for now," Spinelli said, "that's good right...I mean the Blonde One won't be ending our friendship."

Georgie shrugged.

"_Say_," she began, "_Whatever will be will be_."

"You know I'm thinking about taking those lessons on how to use a gun," Spinelli said.

"Why," Georgie asked, "you plan on carrying a gun."

Spinelli shrugged.

"I mean Stone Cold does," Spinelli said.

"Jason carries a gun yes," Georgie said, "but that's his job...I mean what would happen if by accident you shot someone innocent."

"I don't know," Spinelli said, "I guess the Jackal would _learn to take the good, the bad._.."

"_Just breathe_ Spinelli," Georgie said, "You know you couldn't live with yourself."

"Once again your insight is spot on," Spinelli said, "like last night what was it you said... '_Cause_."

"_Although we like to know what life's got planned_," Georgie said, "_No one knows if shooting stars will land_."

Spinelli nodded as she placed a second waffle in front of them and they shared it.

--

After that breakfast it seemed that Spinelli showed up more frequently at Kelly's to see Georgie. At first it was just to vent about his feelings for Lulu turning a blind eye to Georgie's feelings for him however one day things changed. The two friends were walking along the docks when Georgie looked into Spinelli's eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," Georgie said.

"Can't do what," Spinelli asked.

"I can't be just your faithful friend and dispenser of wisdom," Georgie said.

"What do you want then," Spinelli asked.

"This," Georgie said pulling him into a kiss.

When she pulled back tears slowly welled into her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Spinelli," Georgie said turning away before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_Whatever will be will be_," Spinelli said, "_I learned to take the good, the bad and breathe_."

He turned her around and kissed her back. The kiss wasn't as passionate or impulsive as Georgie's kiss to him was yet at the same time it wasn't a kiss that said let's be friends. As she looked into his eyes after that second kiss a smile spread across her face. She couldn't help but think back to the words of wisdom she had once given the young man standing in front of her.

'_Cause although we like to know what life's got planned_,' she thought before opening her mouth, "_Things like that are never in your hands_."

Spinelli smiled and whispered to her.

"_No one knows if shooting stars will land_."

**THE END**


	6. If I Fell

_**Music of the Heart-**_

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH_

**If I Fell:**

_A GSpin fic_

Note: The title of this fic is from a song by The Beatles...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in _italics _

* * *

Georgie was sitting at the coffeehouse across from Spinelli. Her friend looked a bit distraught and she looked into his eyes.

"Spinelli," Georgie asked, "what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with the Jackal," Spinelli said, "except for the fact that I have learnt to finally accept that the Blonde One doesn't see me in the same way that I see her."

Georgie was glad to hear this for not only did she think that Lulu Spencer was unworthy of her friend but fact was she had a crush on him.

"Spinelli good for you," Georgie said.

"I don't know how you could say this," Spinelli said.

"Well I mean you can move on," Georgie said.

"I don't think that the Jackal is ready just yet to move on," Spinelli said.

"Well hypothetically," Georgie said, _"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be to be true."_

"I'd be truer then true," Spinelli said, "you're a sweet girl Georgie and you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Georgie said.

"But if the Jackal were to fall in love," Spinelli said, "I'd be glad to have a faithful friend to talk to _and help me understand."_

Georgie nodded. He was calling her his faithful friend when clearly she wanted more.

"I'm glad we're friends too," Georgie said smiling. _"Cause I've been in love before, and I found that love was more then just holding hands."_

Spinelli nodded he had known that the film guy Dillon had broken her heart when he himself had fallen in love with the fair Blonde One..

"Georgie," Spinelli said, "you're more experienced in the romance department then the Jackal."

Georgie nodded.

"How long would you say the average morning period would be for one to move on from one," Spinelli paused, "well love I guess to another?"

"I don't know," Georgie said, "I mean Dillon was my only real relationship...I mean I thought we were sole mates and all...but I mean now there is someone but he doesn't see me in that light."

Spinelli nodded.

"Thanks," he said packing up his laptop and heading out.

--

A few days had passed and Georgie didn't seem to see Spinelli around as much as she used to. She sensed something was wrong so one afternoon after her shift was done at Kelly's she headed to the penthouse she shared with Jason Morgan.

Spinelli was pacing the floor of the living room. He wanted to do this right and he needed to think of the perfect thing to say to her.

"Spinelli," Georgie said, "its Georgie are you there."

At the sound of her concerned voice his heart skipped a beat. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hello," he said trying his best to sound calm and cool.

"Hey," Georgie said, "I've been worried about you."

"You-you have," Spinelli asked.

"you haven't been around Kelly's," Georgie said, "and when I've dropped by the coffeehouse your never there...Milo says he hasn't seen you in days...Lulu said you never call her 100 times a day like you used to..."

Spinelli placed his hand over her lips.

"Georgie, "Spinelli said, "I the Jackal have been putting allot of thought into what I was going to say to you."

"To me," Georgie asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"_If I give my heart to you,"_ Spinelli said_, "I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more then her."_

Georgie smiled. She had been longing for him to show just an iota of interest in her for weeks and weeks.

"I would never break your heart," Georgie said taking a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak, "Damian."

Never since he arrived in this town did anyone call him by his first name, well except for the cops but that was another story. The sound of her sweet voice speaking his name like that was the best sound he had ever heard.

--

Some more time passed and Georgie and Spinelli had gone out a few times. They were taking things slow and were becoming not just a couple but best friends as well. They were sitting at Jake's on a date when Georgie placed her soft hand on his cheek.

"Damian," Georgie said, "I'm ready to take the next step."

"You mean sex," Spinelli asked nervously.

"God no," Georgie said laughing a bit, "unless you're ready because I'm..."

"No," Spinelli said relieved.

"_If I trust in you,"_ Georgie said, _"oh please don't run and hide."_

"I promise," Spinelli said, "whatever you ask I won't run."

"I think it's time we went out on a real date," Georgie said, "like someplace nice and not just Jake's or the coffeehouse, or the arcade."

"I thought you liked the arcade," Spinelli said.

"I do," Georgie said.

"I can talk to the Valkyrie Carly about getting us a table at the Metro Court tomorrow," Spinelli said.

"I'd love that," Georgie said kissing his cheek, "and I love you Damian."

"_If I love you too, oh please_," Spinelli said, _"Don't hurt my pride like her."_

Georgie placed her hand in his and intertwined their pinky fingers.

"Pinky promise," Georgie said.

"_Cause I couldn't stand the pain,"_ Spinelli said.

Georgie nodded in understanding.

"_And I would be sad if our new love was in vain,"_ Spinelli said.

"Trust me Damian," Georgie said, "it's the real thing."

Then out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed him.

He could tell he was blushing but he didn't care. He had never been kissed by a girl he truly loved, only in his mere fantasies and most of those times the girl doing the kissing had been his Blonde One who was now a mere memory to him.

"So tomorrow then," he said catching his breath.

"Tomorrow," she replied as they kissed again.

--

The next evening was simply magical and in the moment that Spinelli gave Georgie a goodnight kiss they both knew that they were over Dillon and Lulu for good. However the happiness wouldn't last.

--

A few more weeks passed and it was evident now that Damian Spinelli and Georgie Jones were a couple. One evening as Georgie and Spinelli were walking along the docks sounds of gunfire could be heard and in one quick moment Georgie collapsed into his arms. He saw her blood flowing onto his hands...he knew that she was dead.

--

Spinelli sat by the grave of the girl who changed his life. Who helped him find real love for the first time in his life.

**Georgie Jones**

The headstone read

**Beloved Sister, Daughter, and Friend**

He placed his hand against the smooth stone tears in his eyes.

"_So I hope you see,"_ Spinelli said, _"that I would love to love you."_

He was in a dark place at the moment as his light had been snuffed out by a bullet. Did he seek revenge, of coarse not he was a far better person. The culprit it turned out was a local street gang and not mob related which gave him some relief but not much. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up," a familiar voice rang out.

Spinelli turned and was face to face with the Bad Blonde One the dearly departed's sister.

"I should be asking the same," Spinelli said.

She knelt down beside him and took his hand. In the time since Georgie's passing the two opposites became friends.

"Do you think she's watching us," Spinelli asked.

"I think will always be watching us," Maxie said a smile crossing her lips, "Damian."

Spinelli enjoyed being called that by Maxie, in fact ever since Georgie's death he had insisted people call him that and not by his last name or even the Jackal.

"_And that she will cry_," Maxie continued, "_When she learns that we are two_."

Maxie squeezed his hand as they both fell onto their backs looking up at the heaven.

A tear ran down his cheek as he was remembering their first kiss at Jake's he suddenly began to whisper the words he spoke that night.

"_Cause I couldn't stand the pain_," Spinelli whispered to himself, "_and I would be sad if our new love was in vain."_

**THE END**


	7. Goodnight My Someone

_**Music of the Heart-**_

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH_

**Goodnight My Someone**

_A Lulu fic_

Note: The title of this fic is from a song from the Musical 'Music Man'...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in _italics _

--

Lulu Spencer's love life was complicated to say the least. It seemed like just yesterday she had invented a fake boyfriend for herself, Elvis she had called him. And now...well she had one guy who was her boyfriend technically, one boy she couldn't run away from, one who was obsessed, and one who wasn't to be counted out just yet. She sat in her room at the Quartermaines, a room she had been absent from for weeks as she had briefly moved in with Logan Hayes and then with Jason Morgan and Damian Spinelli. She sat cross-legged on her window seat and looked out into the clear October sky.

_"Goodnight my someone,"_ she began to say to no one in particular, _"Goodnight, my love, Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love."_

She closed her eyes and thought back to the evening before. She was with Logan Hayes. They had just made up for the fiftieth time that month. Sure he was Scott Baldwin's son but she didn't care. It was like a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet though the young blonde hoped...not as tragic.

_"Our star is shining it's brightest light,"_ she spoke, _"For goodnight, my love, for goodnight."_

She picked up her cell phone. Intent on calling Logan up. Asking him if he would mind her spending the night. She knew he'd say yes. She got as far as turning on her phone when she shook her blonde hair and looked back out to the stars. The thought of another then popped into her head. Johnny Zacchara. They met when Lulu first fought with Logan about his sleeping with Maxie Jones. She wanted to get away, he was just passing through. He picked her up as she was hitchhiking. How was she to know that he was a mob prince? The two texted back and fourth for a while, bonding over the fact they were the family screw ups. She thought of him. At that big dark house at Crimson Point with his father.

_"Sweet dreams be yours, dear,"_ Lulu said, "_If dreams there be, sweet dreams to carry you close to me."_

She thumbed the necklace she was wearing. It was his dead mothers. He gave it to her the last time they met. The night that he told her they could never see each other again. It was for her safety but at the same time it made her want him more.

_"I wish they may and I wish they might,"_ she said, _"Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight."_

After thinking of Johnny she began to think of her next suitor. Damian Spinelli. Although he was obsessed over her to the point of annoyance she knew that the young computer hacker would be there no matter what. He was her nearest and dearest friend and he was always there to call her on her crap which he was doing a lot lately. She remembered when they first met...how they were captured by Lorenzo Alcazar's men..Her trip to Tennessee with Jason to find him...how he threw himself into the Hostage Crises to save her.

_"True love can be whispered from heart to heart,"_ she said, _"When lovers are parted they say."_

Maybe it was in the stars that in time she would get together with her best friend. That they'd settle down in her family's home...the home now occupied by her brother Lucky..and raise a family of their own. She smiled at that notion a little. She knew that someday Spinelli would make a terrific father.

_"But I must depend on a wish and a star,"_ she said, _"As long as my heart doesn't know who you are."_

Last but not least there was Milo Giambetti. Although there wasn't too much to there relationship there was still something about the youngest bodyguard of Sonny Corinthos that gave her butterflies. The other night when he showed up at Crimson Point to take her home she knew that whatever sparks they had before were still there. She remembered him along with Dillon and Spinelli trying to win her heart that spring. The three stooges everyone called them. A part of her regretted not just taking him as her date to Carly's wedding. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have hit it off and been a couple. Who knew?

_"Sweet dreams be yours dear, if dreams there be,"_ she said, _"Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might."_

She closed her eyes. Whoever fate may lead her to weather it be Logan, Johnny, Spinelli, or Milo she would embrace it with all her heart. Sure she doubted that her love story would be as legendry as her parents but she didn't care as long as she had a happily ever after.

_"Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight,"_ she said, _"Goodnight."_

**THE END**


	8. What I've Been Looking For

_**Music of the Heart-**_

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH_

**What I've Been Looking For**

_A SpinMax fic_

Note: OK so after listing to Bradford Anderson (Spinelli)'s cover of 'My Funny Valentine mixed with the High School Musical soundtracks insanely for the past 24 hours I've come up with a new edition to my collective...The title of this fic is from a song from the 'High School Musical'...lyrics to the song are used as both dialogue and interludes...and are in _italics... _Also wanted to say this is AU set in the summer or 2008

* * *

It was hard to believe that just months ago they were sworn enemies of each other. That he was calling her the Bad Blonde One and she thought he was a geek who couldn't see what he had in front of him until it was gone. However they had gotten closer, her and him. It had been just over two months since they tracked down the REAL text message killer. She still couldn't believe it was Daniel. Sure he seemed a bit creepy but he was nice to her whenever she had spoken to her at Kelly's and he showed genuine concern for her when Georgie died. Apparently it had something to do with him serving in the war with Logan and Coop and that HE was the guy that strangled a woman and pinned the attack on Logan Hayes which explained the mark on Logan's record. Since then Logan skipped town claiming that with the death of his friend and Lulu dumping him for Johnny Zacchara he had no point staying. He mentioned something about anger management therapy and going back to Texas to ride in Rodeos or something. All pretty vague but all and all she was glad he wasn't their to distract her.

As she stepped out of the boutique and spotted him sitting on one of those plush couched in the lobby. He was dressed in a suite and she smiled. She had seen him dressed up before, outside of Lucky and Liz's doomed second wedding, at the Black and White Ball, and most recently at her sister's funeral. However this time he looked different somehow. He spotted her and stood up walking over to her smiling as he handed her the flowers in his hand.

"Happy two month Anniversary."

He whispered this to her. Yes it was true; Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli had been dating for two months now and were pretty happy about it. However nobody knew about this, not Mac, not Jason, no one. That was until now. Tonight was the night that they were going to have a REAL date, not just Pizza and Movies at the penthouse or convenient run-ins at Jake's or the Coffee House.

She took one of the flowers from the bunch and pined it behind her ear as he took her hand.

"_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me."_

She gave him a quizzical look.

"I treated you like shit before Spinelli. I was the bad blonde one remember. You were never supposed to see me this way. I wasn't your Blonde One your precious Lulu."

Spinelli couldn't help but laugh thinking back to the torture Lulu Spencer put him through in the first year plus he'd been in Port Charles. And to think he almost died for her on numerous occasions. Sure they were still friends and all, best friends at that much to Maxie's dismay. But she never again would have his heart.

"That was before..."

"...Georgie died."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Before I knew the real you."

"The real me."

"Beyond the bitchy exterior you let people see. The person Georgie knew and loved and defended."

Maxie smiled at him.

"After I read those e-mails she wrote but never intended for me I _thought I was alone, with no one to hold_."

"I thought she was stupid at first. Loving you like she did. I never thought I'd be in that position much less secretly dating The Jackal for two months."

"And if someone told me I'd be in love with the Bad Blonde One."

He laughed as she playfully hit him with her handbag.

"I thought Coop was it you know. The one..._but... you were always right beside me_ Spinelli and I never saw it till we were."

He nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Maxie. I've got a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"You're my first...nay only real girlfriend."

"You called me your girlfriend."

"We've been sneaking around together for two months what else would I call you."

Now she was the one laughing.

"_This feeling's like no other, I want you to know."_

His dark eyes locked with her blue grey ones and for a moment he felt like just kissing her on an impulse right there in the Lobby of the Metro Court for everyone to see.

Maxie could sense the desire in the young man's endearing look as she looked at her watch.

"It's still early."

He smiled and took her hand and walked with her towards a bench outside the hotel. It was early evening and a light wind was blowing.

"_I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do."_

He said as they sat on the bench and he placed his jacket over her shoulders like the hopeless romantic that he was he watched her smile and look into his eyes.

"Not even Stone Cold."

He couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Not even Stone Cold. You bring out a side in the Jackal that I never knew I had."

Maxie looked at him.

"A more fashionable one for one."

"And I see I bring out your sense of humor."

She smirked at him and shook her head.

"_I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you."_

"The Jackal is sincerely flattered."

"Is it stupid to want to visit the jail and thank my sister's killer?"

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Not for killing Georgie god know. It's just that without the murders, our investigating...it's just I've been around and yet I was _so lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for."_

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. She didn't care if passersby saw them, if the gossip spread. She found herself in Spinelli.

--

**THE END**


	9. Name of the Game

_**Music of the Heart-**_

_This is a collective of short fics focusing on a handful of characters...I don't on GH_

**The Name of the Game**

_A SpinMax fic_

OK I was debating on making my one-shot to this song a part of this series or a piece in my generic Spinelli/Maxie collective but ultimately chose here...song originally by ABBA but it was the ATeens cover that inspired me...as always lyrics of the song used as dialogue and interludes...

* * *

Ever since Diego was captured as the Text Message Killer and he wasn't obligated to hang around with Maxie Jones 24/7 Damian Spinelli felt an emptiness in side. Sure they had decided to be just friends and sure she had helped him track down the Little Dude Michael Corinthos but things were not the same. It had been a week since the faithful afternoon when he called her needing her fashion expertise as he was stranded naked in a warehouse somewhere. They parted that afternoon to the sound of a mysterious beeping telling each other that they would remain friends. He was sitting at Kelly's now typing away on his trusted laptop looking up information on Stan Johnson's death when she walked in and made her way to his table smiling. Just one look into her icy blue eyes made his insides melt.

"Hi Spinelli." She squealed, "So let me guess PI Jackal's on another case."

He closed down his laptop and smiled.

"That would be classified."

Maxie pouted.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Spinelli."

At hearing her speak those words he wondered if now was the opportune time to put it out in the open and if Maxie thought he was a looser and a freak he could just walk away. Biting his lip he reached over and swallowed a mouthful of Orange Soda before he looked toward her once again.

"_I've seen you twice, in a short time, only a week since we started."_

Maxie nodded. She was sorry that she hadn't seen Spinelli as much as she would like but now that the TMK was captured she was trying to get back to her life in the real world. She was about to apologies but he continued to speak.

"_It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more open-hearted."_

Maxie thought back to the adventures they had been on so far. The first stakeout where she kissed him to cause a diversion, their unsavory evening in the sewer where he gave her the speech about not yet finding the one to give his heart, body, and soul too, the time where she saw him naked. Each time they seemed to connect more like he was letting her into his secret and complex world and in turn she was letting him see her more vulnerable side which she was about to do just then.

Tearing up a bit Maxie began to talk.

"Spinelli, after Jesse died _I was an impossible case _you know numbing my pain with my childhood crush on Lucky. Enabling him by giving him drugs and..."

"The Jackal wasn't present during that time but he's heard all about it."

"Lulu right. I'm sure she threw that in your face to get you to stay away."

"I...Um."

Maxie nodded. Lulu Spencer would do that. Use her darkest moments to try to turn Spinelli to HER side. Maxie at least was the better person, she would NEVER dream of throwing Lulu's abortion in her face...well again anyway.

Smiling back at Spinelli she shrugged it off.

"Anyways, then after I lost Georgie and Cooper it was almost as if _no-one ever could reach me_."

"But I the Jackal..."

"Please Spinelli I'm getting sick of the Jackal...I want YOU Damian here for once."

His mouth dropped into a small frown.

"Oh...ok."

He looked into her eyes and could see that though she was getting annoyed of the persona he hid under she was still here with him.

"You still want to talk to me."

"That is if the Wou—if you want me to."

Maxie shrugged.

He removed his beanie and nervously scratched his head sighing.

"Anyway I the ...I could reach you."

Maxie began to open her mouth to spit out a snarky comment.

"And in that time I've become accustomed to your presence at my table."

"Your table Spinelli."

He rolled his eyes.

"Maxie we are two very different yet strangely similar people. Two opposites thrown together by circumstance."

Maxie gave him a look telling him to get to the point.

"_But I think I can see in your face there's a lot you can teach me."_

Maxie made a mental list of all the things she could probably teach this young man and smiled innocently to herself before looking into his innocent eyes.

"Spinelli, _so I wanna know. What's the name of the game_?"

Spinelli looked at her confused thinking what game. He was the Jackal he didn't play games.

"_Does it mean anything to you?_" she snarked back to his silence.

"I...that is...um."

Maxie gave him an annoyed look asking again.

"_What's the name of the game?"_

There is no game Maxie. I'm trying my best to be open and honest and..."

He paused.

"_Can you feel it the way I do?"_

"Feel What Spinelli."

He kept a sharp gaze on her eyes seeing if she could read him. Taking a deep breath he lowered his voice into a mature monotone.

"Maxie, _Tell me please, 'cause I have to know, I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow."_

Maxie was still confused as to what Spinelli was trying to tell him and Spinelli was beginning to regret himself wanting to talk to her.

She looked at her watch and let him know that she needed to go to work but promised she would return to talk to him that evening.

* * *

Spinelli banged his head on the table and went back to work. He feared leaving the coffeehouse because he didn't want to miss her. Meanwhile Maxie while at her own job kept thinking back to her talk with Spinelli that morning. He was trying to say something to her but he was stalling. She wondered if he was going to say what she felt, a feeling that since the day at the cannery when he emerged from the shadows in that designer suit had plagued her every thought. She was falling for that geek and falling hard and fast.

She entered the diner a few hours later exhausted. She watched as Spinelli motioned for Marianna to bring her over a drink. Smiling at his motion of kindness Maxie took her seat.

"Any leads."

"Like I told you this morning my case is confidential."

"You must admit though Spinelli we make a kick ass team."

Spinelli looked at Maxie who blushed not believing those words came out of her mouth in that moment.

"And you know Spinelli it wasn't as painful spending time with you like I thought it was. I mean I was deep in depression after loosing Georgie and Coop _and you make me talk_ about how I felt."

Spinelli smiled looking her in the eyes.

"I was most pleasantly surprised about our time spent as well Maxie. It might sound a bit forward but it was rather fun actually and_ you make me feel..."_

He paused. He almost did it right there.

"Feel what."

He decided to try to change his wording around.

"_And you make me show, what I'm trying to conceal."_

"And what is that Spinelli."

He was so close to saying it and yet he was stalling again.

"Maxie, before I tell you I have a few more things that must be said."

"Go on and say them Spinelli."

He nodded taking a sip of his eighth Orange Soda of the day letting the comforting flavor calm his nerves.

"Maxie, _if I trust in you, would you let me down?"_

Maxie didn't want to say yes and then down the road betray him but at the same time she wanted to at least attempt to be as loyal of a friend to him as he had been to her these past few months since they lost Georgie.

"I can't say a definite yes but I can say I'll try."

"Good enough I guess."

Taking a deep breath he finally let it out.

"_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?"_

Pulling off his beanie ones more he let out a small scream into it before looking back up into her piercing eyes shaking his head in defeat.

"_Could you feel the same way too?"_

Hearing Spinelli say that he had been forming feelings for her was actually a huge relief to Maxie. She feared he was going to tell her something much worse, like Diego had an accomplice and he was still out to kill or something. At that moment she wondered if she was fully over Cooper or if this was her rebound and she would sadly one day break his heart. She sighed thinking whatever will be would be and that this could be the start of something new for her.

Slowly she leaned over the table and gently placed her lips onto his and engaged him in a kiss. Unlike there last kisses this wasn't a diversion or a fantasy this was the real honest to goodness thing.

Pulling back he watched her smile thinking that it wasn't as bad as he thought and that he, Damian Spinelli for once had gotten the girl.

**THE END**

Comments loved...


	10. One Boy

**ONE BOY (A Leyla/Spinelli piece)**

_Ok I know what your thinking an no I haven't jumped the Spixie Ship just keeping my options open while Bob Guza has fun with it's contrived Kristen Storms/Jason Cook reunion tour...I don't own GH just like to take the characters out to play with...Song 'One Boy' from the musical Bye Bye Birdie and lyrics in italics_

* * *

Nurse Leyla Mir knew she wasn't all that innocent in her romantic endeavors as just that past summer she sabotaged Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake's relationship. Lucky time healed their wounds and the couple was back together and having a child. The young women secretly wished that she could find someone to love though unlike her mother hoped she didn't want to be tied down yet with a family, just a loving and understanding boyfriend for the moment.

'_One boy, One special boy,'_ she thought to herself, _'One boy to go with, to talk with, and walk with...'_

She entered Kelly's after her shift was over and headed to the counter to place her order before slipping into a booth.

'_One boy, that's the way it should be...'_

Looking at the door she spotted Damian Spinelli entering the diner looking discouraged. She had seen the young man on a weekly basis that previous summer; while she was pursuing Dr. Drake he was pursuing one of her fellow student nurses Jolene who unlucky for him turned out to be a mercy killer. Although they never really talked she saw him around town and most recently they became acquaintances. He helped her out of a bind by being her escort to a wedding, she had to admit he was an impeccable dancer and a great all around guy, too bad he was head over heels for someone who couldn't see him for the amazing gut he was.

He spotted her and smiled.

"Greeting nurse Mir."

She grinned thinking about the other night when she saw him at the Haunted Star.

"Hello Spinelli, so I see you're not 'Damian' anymore."

He chuckled thinking of the night before when he was acting like a suave jet setter.

"Nope, just the plain old loyal doomed to love from afar Jackal."

Leyla shook her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what."

"You're doomed to love from afar; I mean every girl looks for that _one boy, one certain boy..."_

He gave her a questioning look.

She smiled sweetly.

"_One boy to laugh with, and joke with, have coke with."_

She thought to herself that in this case it would be orange soda but it was the same concept. She then thought to the wedding when Spinelli told her about his feelings for Maxie and how she was constantly gushing about bad boys like Johnny or big shot designers like Federico. Looking at him she wanted to get his attention to help him grasp what she was trying to say.

"_One boy, not two or three."_

"I get what the lovely Leyla is trying to say."

"You do."

"Yes that every girl longs for that Prince Charming however I the Jackal am but a poor frog."

Leyla sighed thinking that if only he knew what she felt from those brief moments in his presence.

"I know you are being an optimist and all but, _one day you find out, this is what life is all about."_

She glared at him confused.

"What is?"

"The sad fact that geeks like me are doomed never to get the girl."

"I don't think your doomed, it's just _you need someone who is living just for you."_

"Yea right, have you not seen my track record?"

"Track record."

"Yes there was Lulu but she gave me the we can only be friends I'll never be in love speech."

"Then she fell in Love with Johnny."

"Yea, and the unworthy one before that, then there was Jolene and you saw how THAT one turned out."

Leyla nodded.

"Then the wise and fair Georgie who I was blind to her feelings until it was too late."

"And now Maxie."

"Yes, the Maximista who thinks of the Jackal sadly like a replacement for her loyal little sister."

"I'm sure there is someone who sees you as the potential to be that _one boy, one steady boy."_

He just looked as she continued.

"The _one boy to be with, forever, and ever."_

She took a deep breath as she leaned over to give him a kiss. This wasn't a kiss on the cheek like the time at the PCPD or at the Casino; no this was a kiss on his sweet orange flavored lips. It was meant to be just short and sweet but she was pleasantly surprised as he kissed back.

Pulling back moments later her realized what she was saying and he pointed to her then back at him a surprised grin crossing his lips.

"_One boy,"_ he questioned to her.

She nodded.

"_That's the way it should be..."_

--

**THE END**

**Hope you liked**


End file.
